Overweight and on Flames
by Timothy D
Summary: A request by crafordbrian17 in which a few minor characters have their day in the limelight.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic that was requested by crafordbrian17.

Ronnie Anne was excited when she received news that she'd be able to visit Royal Woods to pay a visit to her friend, Lincoln. She hadn't seen him in quite some time so she was looking very forward to the visit. Unfortunately, the Loud family was taking an unannounced vacation during the time Ronnie Anne was visiting, leaving her disappointed. Fortunately, while she was in Royal Woods, she caught wind of a hangout being hosted by Carol Pingrey at her house. With nothing else to do, Ronnie Anne decided to pay the place a visit and see if maybe she could still have a good time. When she arrived, she was greeted by Carol, along with Carol's two friends, Jackie and Mandee. At the moment, Carol was in a conversation with the two girls while Ronnie Anne was texting with Lincoln.

"So I was like, you should totally get that dress" Carol said to Jackie and Mandee. "And she was like, but if I do that, then my sister will get all mad and accuse me of sabotaging her..."

"So what did you tell her next?" Jackie asked.

"I told her that she shouldn't care what her sister thinks, what's important is impressing you know who" Carol replied.

"And who's this you know who person?" Mandee asked.

"Is this you know who person someone I know?" Ronnie Anne asked, having a hunch as to who Carol was referring to.

"Let's just say he's rather close to home" Carol said. "And speaking of close to home, look at this!" Carol then pulled out a shiny necklace with a gold locket that had a ruby jewel embedded in the middle of it. "Check out this locket I got from my grandmother. It's apparently been passed down for generations and is supposed to bring good luck to the next person who inherits it. My grandma gave it to me as an early birthday gift"

"A good luck charm locket?" Mandee questioned.

"Why would you need luck with anything?" Jackie asked. "You're already good at almost everything you participate in."

"You can never be too safe" Carol replied. "Besides, it's not the supposed luck that makes this so meaningful. The fact that it's a family heirloom is what makes it special"

"Not only that, but from the looks of it, I assume a locket like that would be pretty valuable" Ronnie Anne said.

"Well unfortunately for anyone interested, this baby isn't for sale" Carol said. "I wouldn't sell it for all the money in the world"

The group continued with their chat until they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" Jackie said.

"No, allow me, I insist" Carol said, getting up and walking to the door. She and Jackie opened the door and saw a hefty teenage boy who looked to be at least a yard/meter wide standing before thech

"Hello there, I hope I'm not a bother, but my name's Eric and I heard that there was a hangout happening here" The boy introduced himself. "I was hoping that maybe I could join in."

"Oh, you must be the new kid from school" Carol said sweetly. "Please, come right in. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you" Eric said, attempting to step inside, only to get tightly jammed in between the door. "Oh dear"

"Here, let us help you" Jackie said as she and Carol each grabbed one of Eric's arms and yanked as hard as they could.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get stuck" Eric apologized.

"Oh no, don't worry about it, it's no problem" Carol told him, she and Jackie taking a short break before they tried pulling Eric through the door again.

"After getting Eric through the door, Ronnie Anne asked "So Eric, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get this… plump?"

"Well, it all started when I first became a teenager" Eric explained. "I was hitting my growth spurt and that came with an unexpected increase in appetite."

"So I take it you started eating until you became this big?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"That's right," Eric said, nodding his head.

"Have you tried, I dunno, losing some of that weight?" Mandee asked.

"Believe me, My sisters have put me on all types of diets trying be to get my to lose weight" Eric said. "No carbs diet, organic food only diet, limiting my food intake, literally almost every diet under the sun."

"And none of them have worked?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Eric shook his head and said "Nope. It's not their fault though. No matter how hard I try, I just can't keep myself from eating"

So, what should we do today?" Asked Mandee.

"Well, it is beautiful outside today, how about a walk through the wilderness?" Jackie suggesteas

"That sounds like a great idea" Eric said, stuffing his face with a handful of chips. "A short walk will totally be refreshing"

"And we all know you could use a walk" Ronnie Anne commented in a joking manner. Eric didn't seem too offended and in fact took it in stride.

"Then it's settled" Carol said. "A walk through the woods it is"

"Let's not waste anymore time" Jackie said, leading the way. "Let's get going."

Jackie walked out the door, followed by Carol, Mandee, and Eric, who got stuck in the door once again.

"Um guys, a little help here" Eric said, seemingly more stuck in the frame than he had been the previous time.

"I've got this" Ronnie Anne said before straining herself by giving Eric a push. It took her a couple moments, but finally Eric emerged through the door with a pop.

"I'm so sorry" Eric apologized profusely. "Maybe it would be for the best if I just left you guys alone"

"No way," Ronnie Anne said. "You may be a bit hefty, but you're still our new friend." She grabbed Eric by his hand and pulled him along. "Now come on, you're getting some exercise today"

"C'mon, let's get going before it's too late" Carol said, prompting the group to hurry.

The group had a wonderful time taking a walk through the wilderness. The sights were truly a spectacle for the eye to behold and just completely caught their attention. The five were so enamored by the beauty that they ended up walking for close to an hour before they decided to take a break. The group picked a lovely spot close to a nearby creek and sat down for a talk.

"This day has been going great so far" Mandee said excitedly.

"We should definitely take a picture in order to commemorate the moment" Carol said.

"Maybe we shouldn't include Eric in the photo" Jackie suggested.

"Why not, he seems like a nice guy" Carol said.

"Yeah, he's nice, but you see how big he is" Jackie pointed out. "He'd probably take up the entire picture"

"You're probably right" Mandee admitted.

"Guys, don't make fun of him" Carol chastised the two. "His heart seems to be as plump aadmitted

"Maybe this walk through the wilderness will help him out if you know what I mean" Mandee said.

"Hey, what're you guys talking abut?" Eric asked nicely, sitting away from the other girls and talking to Ronnie Anne.

"Nothing!" Carol said. "Hope you're having as much fun as we are!"

"Oh I totally am!" Eric said happily before turning away and continuing to talk with Ronnie Anne.

"Seriously though," Jackie whispered. "I wonder how someone could get that fat."

"He must eat at least ten meals a day" Mandee speculated.

"His family probably spends a fortune on groceries" Jackie said.

"You guys, that's enough!" Carol said sternly.

Hey, Eric" Ronnie Anne said.

"What's up?" Eric asked.

"Do you ever feel, I dunno, self conscious about your weight?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Heheh, nah" Eric laughed. "I mean, I've been bullied for it, but it doesn't really bother me all that much"

"It doesn't?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"One thing I've learned is that people are going to be cruel no matter what you do" Eric said. "You've just gotta shake it off otherwise you'll never be happy"

"That's a cool way of looking at life" Ronnie Anne said.

"I mean, I know I'm rather fat, but rather than mope over it, I'd rather take it in stride" Eric said. He then stood up to stretch. In that moment, Ronnie Anne thought she saw something where Eric had been sitting. She moved over to grab it, Eric sat back down and stretched his arms, resulting in his belly fat squishing against Ronnie Anne. "Oh no!" Eric said as Ronnie Anne struggled to get free.

He quickly stood up so that Ronnie Anne could get out. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Please, please forgive me!"

"Eric, it's okay, really" Ronnie Anne insisted. "Your belly was actually kinda soft. It almost felt nice."

"Thanks," Eric said as Ronnie Anne held up a bit if his belly flab. "Heheheh that kinda tickles"

"Wow, it really is soft" Ronnie Anne said. "I'm actually impressed."

The five were really enjoying themselves as they sat and marveled at the woods' beauty. For the time being, it felt like nothing could go wrong and that all was right with the world. As the group exchanged laughter, Ronnie Anne suddenly stopped when she heard what sounded like someone wandering through the surrounding bushes and trees. Ronnie Anne thought nothing of it, thinking it was just the wind; at least, until she heard the undeniable sound of a twig snapping underneath someone's foot.

"Hold on" Ronnie Anne said to Eric, Carol, Jackie, and Mandee. "Did any of you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jackie asked innocently, having heard nothing.

"Just now, I could've sworn I heard someone in the woods" Ronnie Anne told them. "I think we might be being watched"

"Ronnie Anne, I think you've been watching too many horror movies" Mandee said. "I didn't hear anything."

"I know what I heard," Ronnie Anne insisted. "Just everyone, stand still and don't make a noise, something's not right."

Everyone listened to Ronnie Anne and stopped what they were doing, hoping to hear whatever she heard. For a few moments, there was nothing but eerie silence, the only sound being made coming from the cheerful chirping of birds and the chattering of squirrels. No sign of anyone else in the area however, aside from the five of them.

"I still don't hear anything" Carol said, pulling out her locket to admire it. "I hate to say it, but I think you were just hearing things"

"Maybe you're right" Ronnie Anne begrudgingly said.

"This day has just been perfect" Carol said, opening up her locket. "There is literally nothing that could ruin this day"

No sooner than she said that did a kid wearing a white cap suddenly emerged from the bushes and ran past Carol, snatching the locket out of her hands and yelling "YOINK!" as he took off running.

For a few seconds, the group could only stand around in stunned silence, none of them able to comprehend what just happened. Finally, it clicked what had just happened and Carol yelled "Get that kid!" before going after the thief, running as fast as she could. The others quickly followed suit, keeping their eyes on the thief.

Unfortunately for them, the kid was rather fast as he lead the five back into town. Being the sneaky brat that he was, the thief hid behind some boxes, watching his pursuers run right past him before making a run for it.

"Now where did that little weasel sneak off to?" Ronnie Anne asked, looking around for the thief.

"Look! There he is!" Jackie said, spotting the thief ducking into a fantasy shop called "Mages' Mall".

The shop had a distinct look from the rest of the buildings surrounding it as its exterior was designed to look like a giant tree. The only entrance was a single door and a couple of windows. As it was late in the evening, the lights were out and the shop was completely empty.

"Come on, let's go! I need to get my locket back from that little creep" Carol said, leading the charge. The group tried opening the door, only to find that it was suddenly locked. "Drats, the kid must've locked the door behind him."

"Now what're we going to do?" Asked Eric, pulling uselessly at the handle.

"Hold on, let me handle it" Mandee said, telling the others to step aside while she pulled out a hair grip and stuck it in the keyhole. After a few seconds of fiddling, the door to the shop was unlocked.

"Whoa, where'd you learn how to do that?" Eric asked.

"It's a pretty useful trick my friend Leni taught me" Mandee told them as she opened the door.

"Impressive" Ronnie Anne complimented her.

"C'mon, let's not waste anymore time" Carol said as she ran inside the shop first, determined not to left the thief get away with her locket.

She was followed by Mandee, then Jackie and then Eric. Ronnie Anne tried to follow only to run into Eric's butt and be bounced back onto her butt.

"Hey, what gives?" Ronnie Anne asked, more than a bit irritated.

"Uh… don't freak out, but I think I'm stuck" Eric said, his flesh taking up the entire doorway and leaving his upper half inside the shop while his lower half dangled outside, his legs kicking as he tried freeing himself.

"Well, could you try to get unstuck?" Mandee asked as she and Carol heard the footsteps of the thief making a break for the back door.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Eric asked, pushing with all his strength, trying to get loose.

"Here, let me handle this" Ronnie Anne said before she began pushing up against Eric's backside, trying to force him through the door. Unfortunately Eric wouldn't budge, his girth proving to be a troublesome obstacle. Behind them, Carol could hear the thief banging against the back door, trying to open it so he could make his escape. Carol was torn between helping Eric and going after the thief.

"After this, we are seriously putting you on a diet" Ronnie Anne said to Eric, now repeatedly kicking Eric's butt to try forcing him through the door.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, could you try a gentler method?" Eric asked.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you weren't such a tub of lard" Ronnie Anne said, pushing with her back.

"Okay, now you're being emotionally hurtful" Eric said.

"Hurry up, guys, the thief's getting away" Jackie said.

That's when Ronnie Anne got the idea to take a few steps back, get a running head start and ram Eric as hard as she could. That gave Eric the final push he needed to make it through the door.

The thief had barely made it out of the backdoor before Carol caught him by his shurt collar and hoisted him into the air.

"Hey! Let me go!" The kid yelled, kicking and trying to get free.

"Not until you give back what's mine" Carol demanded.

"Fine!" The kid huffed, throwing the locket in Carol's face. Here's your stupid necklace! Now let me go!"

"Not until we get some answers" Ronnie Anne told him. "Who in the world are you? And why did you take Carol's locket?"

"I'm not telling you dipsticks anything" The kid said defiantly.

"Very well," said Jackie. "Then we're not letting you go anytime soon"

"Fine by me, you're just wasting your time" the kid said, crossing his arms. "I'm not telling you anything"

"Then I guess you'll be spending the rest of the day with us kicking and screaming" Mandee told him.

The six stood in awkward silence for a grand total of two minutes before the thief finally gave in. "Alright, alright, fine!"

"That's what we thought" Ronnie Anne said. "You can start by telling us your name"

"My name is Jackson" the kid said angrily.

"Okay Jackson, why did you take Carol's locket?" Eric asked.

"Because it was funny, that's why" Jackson answered with a laugh. "You should've seen the look on your faces when I snatched her stupid necklace right out of her hands! It was priceless!"

"Do you normally take people's things?" Carol asked him in a tone befitting that of a parent.

"Why, of course" Jackson said. "It helps alleviate the boredom."

"How'd you know where to find us?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Were you following us?"

"Of course not!" Jackson replied. "I spotted you idiots coming from my hideout. That's when I figured out what I was going to do today"

"Okay, Jackson, the next thing you're going to do is take us to your hideout" Carol ordered hius

"And why would I do that?" Jackson asked.

"Because if you don't, we're totally going to tell your mom what you've been up to" Jackie threatened. She was bluffing as none of the five even knew who Jackson's mom was. Nevertheless, the threat seemed to work as Jackson immediately dropped the tough kid facade.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you" Jackson said. "Just let me go and I promise I'll lead you facade

"You better not try anything funny or else" Carol told him as she put him down.

"C'mon follow me" Jackson said, leading the way. Jackson lead the group to an abandoned 3 story forest house that had all of its windows boarded up. "Well, here we are"

"Wow... This place looks kinda creepy" Eric said.

"If you think that's bad, wait until you see the inside" Jackson said as he entered through the front door. Carol, Jackie and Manded followed him, but Eric stopped just short of the door as he noticed it was the same size of the door of the tree hut. Eric looked back apprehensively at Ronnie Anne, knowing that getting through the door would be a challenge.

"Let's get this over with" Ronnie Anne said before Eric tried crawling through the door. Once again, Eric got stuck, this time his flesh eclipsed the doorway by a large margin. "Here we go!" Ronnie Anne then pushed as hard as she could and with some struggling managed to push Eric through.

"Well you weren't lying when you said the inside is worse than the outside" Carol remarked.

"Looks like the type of setting you'd see in a horror movie" Jackie said.

"And that's the reason I steal the most expensive items I can find" Jackson said with a smirk of pride. "Trying to get it up in working order"

"You know, with a little work, this place would make a killer party hangout" Eric said.

"Yeah!" Mandee said. "Just do a little cleaning and sprucing up and bam this place is an hangout hotspot"

"Yeah, but how am I going to be able to fix this place up?" Jackson asked.

"We could help you" Ronnie Anne offered.

"Really?" Jackson asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Sure, but on one condition" Carol said.

"What's that?" Jackson asked.

"You have to promise not to be such a brat and to never steal from anyone else again" Carol told him.

"Deal!" Jackson said.

Carol, Jackie, Mandee, Ronnie Anne, Eric, ad Jackson immediately got down to business sprucing up the old cottage. The first step was obviously cleaning up the place. There were at least a ton of cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, there was a thick coat of dust lining the walls as well as the furniture. There were several items scattered about on the floor, ranging from a clock to a chessboard to what looked like legos and other small toys. Near the boarded up windows were broken shards of glass that posed a cutting hazard.

Clearly, there was a lot of work to be done if the group wanted to make the cottage into a party house.

They divided the work amongst themselves. It was decided that Jackie and Mandee would be in charge of dusting, Ronnie Anne would deal with the spiders and cobwebs, Carol would sweep up the glass, and Jackson would organize the items on the floor. That left Eric with nothing to do. Or so it would appear.

The group got down to business and from the start things moved very quickly. Ronnie Anne cleaned up the cobwebs with care and even thought about using the spiders to play a prank on Lincoln the next time she got to hang out with him. She pushed that thought out of her mind for the time being and continued her work. Jackie and Mandee were sneezing rather violently as they dusted every corner of the old cottage. Carol meanwhile gathered up the glass shards as carefully as she could, taking great strides to avoid accidentally cutting herself. Jackson did his part as well, gathering the stolen items off of the floor and putting them in a neat pile so that they were out of the way of the others. Everything was coming along perfectly.

Eric was standing around, wishing that there was something he could do to help when he spotted an attack door against the wall that was approximately 1 1/2 yards off the ground.

"Hey Ronnie Anne" He said, getting her attention. "Do you see that door over there?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Ronnie Anne aasked

"Do you think you could maybe give me a boost so I could clean it?" Eric asked.

"I dunno, you might be too big for me to lift" Ronnie Anne said.

"You have to at least try" Eric told her.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot" Ronnie Anne said.

Ronnie Anne tried to lift Eric up with her back and as she did so, she could feel Eric's flesh sag around her head. "You really are quite the big boy" She joked as she strained to keep Eric in the air so he could clean the opening.

It took several hours of hard work, but at last the cottage was in what the group considered decent condition. The six youth all took a moment to admire their handiwork, amazed at what they had been able to accomplish.

"Well gang, it took us a while, but we finally got this place in proper order" Carol said as she looked over the cottage. "So, how should we celebrate?"

"Oh, I know! I know!" Mandee said excitedly. "We should, like, totally throw a party!"

"I'm all onboard with that," Jackie agreed.

"Yeah, a party would be the perfect way to cap this off" Jackson agreed.

"You're not going to try stealing from the partygoers, are you?" Ronnie Anne asked, cautious of the kid. Even though he'd promised to stop thieving, Ronnie Anne didn't know if they could trust Jackson.

"You have my word I'll be on my best behavior" Jackson promised.

"Alright then, it's settled" Carol said. "We're totally throwing a party!" She then pointed at Ronnie Anne and Eric, saying "Ronnie Anne, Eric, you two are in charge of getting supplies for the celebration. Think you can handle it?"

"As sure as my name is Eric," Eric answered. "We'll be back in a jiffy"

He went to exit the cottage and as to be expected, got stuck in the doorframe for an additional time. Ronnie Anne didn't need prompting and began pushing to get Eric through the door.

"If I could make a suggestion: after this party, we make the door bigger so our hefty friend can fit through it" Ronnie Anne yelled, slamming herself shoulder first repeatedly in an attempt to wedge him through the door. Finally she took a few steps back and ran at Eric full speed, forcing Eric out of the door with a "pop". "We'll be right back."

After Ronnie Anne and Eric came back with the supplies, the group wasted no time decorating the cottage for the party. Soon, night came and the cottage was host to an exciting party. The guests included Christina, Girl Jordan, Renee, Beatrix and Kat. It didn't take long for the party to become a banger with everyone present thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"You know, Mandee, this party may have been the greatest idea you ever had" Carol complimented Mandee.

"Aw, thank you" Mandee said. "But I think you deserve some credit for the party as well"

"Hey, don't forget about me" Jackie. "I helped just as much as you two"

"Of course, Jackie, we didn't forget about you" Carol told her. "No need to get jealous"

"I was just kidding" Jackie said with a laugh. "Honestly, this party wouldn't have happened if you hadn't hosted that hangout earlier"

"Not to mention that if Jackson didn't steal your locket, we wouldn't have found this hotspot" Mandee said.

"Speaking of Jackson, where is the little bugger anyway?" Carol asked keeping a tight grip on her locket.

"Relax, he's in charge of the music playlist" Jackie told her.

"This day really couldn't have gone better" Mandee said.

The three girls then looked over to see Ronnie Anne, Christina, Girl Jordan, Kat, Beatrix, and Renee all struggling and straining to hold up Eric.

"And what's going on here?" Carol asked.

"Renee here made a bet to see how many young girls it takes to hold up one overweight teenager" Ronnie Anne explained, she and the other girls straining themselves to hold Eric up. "And as you can see, it's more than a bit challenging"

Carol laughed and said "Well you girls have fun with that. Try not to hurt yourselves."

"Is it me or does Eric seem a little fatter than he was earlier?" Mandee asked.

"It's not you" Jackie said. "Eric kinda overdid it with the snacks at the buffet"

"Aw, I see" Mandee said. "We may wanna make adjustments to the door"

Ronnie Anne and the other girls then came over, having given up on lifting Eric.

"Well, it's official, Eric is too heavy for us" Ronnie Anne said.

"I'm never trying that again" Christina remarked.

"Tell me about it," Beatrix said. "My arms are killing me"

"Something tells me all of my muscles are going to be aching in the morning" Girl Jordan said.

"Why did we even try that in the first place?" Kat questioned with a laugh.

"It was all Renee's idea" Christina pointed out.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd all agree to go through with it" Renee defened herself.

"Whatever, never make us do such a muscle burning bet again" Beatrix told her with a laugh.

While everyone was having a good time and enjoying themselves, upstairs a malfunctioning speaker would soon ruin their fun. Jackson was picking out the next song for the playlist when he sniffed th air and smelled smoke. Due to his devious nature where he'd occasionally set small fires for kicks, Jackson immediately recognized the smelled of smoke and went upstairs to investigate. On one of the cottages upper floors, he found a loudspeaker that had short circuited, flames emerging from the electronic device, resulting in the smoke. Jackson immediately made his way downstairs to warn the others of what was happening.

"Uh... We've got a problem" Jackson said to Carol.

"What kind of problem?" Carol asked.

"One of the speakers caught fire," Jackson informed her. "We've gotta get outta here before this whole place burns down."

"Whoa, calm down," Jackie said. "All we've got to do is find a fire extinguisher and maybe we can control this fire before it gets out of hand."

"That's too dangerous," Mandee said. "We've got to evacuate the guests before someone gets hurt"

"You're right," Carol said. "You two try to evacuate the others, I'll try putting out the fire"

"No, leave it to me" Ronnie Anne said. I've dealt with my fair share of fires, I can handle this. You just focus on getting everyone out safely"

"Are you sure?" Jackie asked.

"Positive" Ronnie Anne said, running up the stairs. "Now get going"

"Hey! Could I have your attention please?" Carol called out. All eyes turned to her and Carol said "We've got a bit of a situation. I need all of you to evacuate the building in an orderly fashgoing

None of the partygoers questioned Carol's order and made their way towards the door. That's when Jordan smelled smoke and shouted out "Fire!", causing panic to break out. Fortunately, everyone made it out except for Eric, who got stuck in the door, and Renee, who was behind him.

Renee tried pushing Eric through the door, but Eric was thoroughly stuck. That's when Renee saw a little bit of fire creeping up on her and started to panic. "Come on, come ! Move it!" Renee shouted, pushing with her back.

"I'm trying" Eric said, trying to get himself unstuck.

As the fire approached, Renee grew more panicked and started ramming herself full force into Eric, trying to dislodge him. Upstairs, Ronnie Anne had managed to get a little bit of the fire under control and peeked out the window to see what was happening.

"Hey!" She called out, getting the others' attention. "Eric's stuck in the door again. I need some of you to try and pull Eric out!"

The others listened and sprang into action. Carol and Jackie ran over to Eric and each grabbed an arm as Renee continued pushing from behind. With all their strength, Carol and Jackie tugged hard on Eric's arms, hoping that they could get him outside. Upstairs, Ronnie Anne continued to tend to the fire. She wasn't going to try and escape until the fire was impossible to control. Not that she could with Eric blocking the door.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Renee screamed, growing more and more afraid with each passing second and breaking down into tears as panic swept over her.

"I'm so so sorry!" Eric apologized, breaking down into tears himself.

"J-just try to stay calm, both of you" Carol told them.

"We're working as fast as we can" Jackie added, straining her muscles in her attempts to pull Eric out.

"Well hurry up!" Renee shouted. "The fire's getting closer!"

Finally, after a minute that felt like an hour, Eric was pulled from the doorway with a "pop". As soon as he was out of the way, Renee ran out of the house as fast as she could and broke down sobbing. Upstairs, Ronnie Anne could see that there was no extinguishing this fire and so she bolted towards the door.

Ronnie Anne ran out of the cottage in the knick of time as the entire cottage went up in flames. As she made it outside, she saw the others standing around watching as the cottage burned down. Carol and Jackie were comforting Renee while Eric profusely apologized.

"Oh my goodness, I can't say this enough, but I am so sorry," Eric said. "Please, please forgive me! I never meant to put you in harm's way!"

"Well maybe if you weren't such a fat loser, we wouldn't have to worry about it!" Renee yelled.

"Hey, that was uncalled for" Carol spoke up on behalf of Eric.

"Uncalled for?!" Renee exclaimed. "I could've died back there because tubby here couldn't fit through the door!"

"I know and I'm sorry" Eric apologized again.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Renee yelled. "Maybe you should try losing some weight so that you're not such a danger to others!"

"Alright, that's enough," Jackie told her. "Eric didn't mean to put you at risk, this was all just an unfortunate accident"

"Jackie's right" Carol said. "No one here is at fault here. Renee, I know you were scared back there, but you need to calm down. Everything is alright now."

Calm down!? How can you expect me to calm down when I was nearly burnt to a crisp by this tub of lard?" Renee asked.

"Okay, that's quite enough," Ronnie Anne spoke up. "I understand what just happened to you, but there's no reason for you to continually insult Eric like that!"

"Why not? This fat boy put people in danger with his stupid eating habits!" Renee argued.

"Renee, I'm going to ask you one more time to ease up on Eric" Ronnie Anne warned her.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Renee said sarcastically. "I wasn't aware Tubby was your boyfriend-"

That was the last straw and Ronnie Anne pounced on Renee, tackling her to the ground. The two rolled around on the ground with Ronnie Anne slapping at Renee while Renee pulled at Ronnie Anne's hair. Ultimately Ronnie Anne was the stronger of the two girls and she got Renee in a chokehold before Carol, Jackie and Mandee rushed over to break up the scuffle.

"Break it up, you two" Mandee said. "There's no reason to get violent."

Finally, Jackie, Carol, and Mandee were able to pull the girls apart, however Renee still had a tight grip on Ronnie Anne and in the process, pulled out the scrunchie keeping Ronnie Anne's hair in a ponytail. This ended up revealing a long flowing main of hair that was much longer than any of them thought.

"Wow, I never knew she had so much hair" Kat commented.

"I know, I thought it was much shorter than that" Beatrix said.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it my hair is long" Ronnie Anne said, slightly embarrassed. "That's why I kept it in a ponytail. If I let it hang freely, it drives me crazy"

While all this was happening, nearly everyone present had forgotten about the burning cottage. Until Jackson yelled "Um, hello... Are we just going to forget about the blazing inferno behind us?"

"Oh yeah, that's right" Carol said before pulling out her phone and dialing 911.

As the firefighters arrived to put out the blaze, Beatrix couldn't help but to marvel at Ronnie Anne's hair.

"It's just so smooth and soft" Beatrix said as she ran her fingers through Ronnie Anne's hair. One couldn't blame her for gushing over Ronnie Anne's hair as it was truly beautiful to see free flowing. It was long enough to nearly reach Ronnie Anne's waist.

"While I appreciate the feedback, I think I'm just going to keep my hair in a ponytail" Ronnie Anne said, putting her scrunchie back in her hair.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna have to find a new hideout" Jackson said as he watched the cottage collapse after the fire had been put out.

"I'm really sorry about the fire" Carol apologized. "We truly didn't mean for this to happen"

"Meh, it's fine" Jackson said. "Probably karma for me stealing your locket. I'm real sorry about that by the way"

"It's fine" Carol said. "As long as you remember your promise not to steal from anyone else."

"I'll try" Jackson said before walking off.

"Well, this has been quite the day, hasn't it?" Mandee asked as she fondly looked back over the day she and the others had had.

"Indeed it has" Jackie said. "Indeed it has.

"This was one of the best days of my life!" Eric said excitedly. "Thanks for letting me hang out with you guys"

"It was no problem, you're a pretty cool guy, Eric" Ronnie Anne said. "The five of us have got to do this again some other time"

"That sounds like a great idea" Carol agreed. "Next time we see each other, we'll be sure to have even more fun than ever"

"No doubt" Mandee said before looking down at her watch. "Well, I hate to leave, but it's starting to get late. I've got to get home"

"Same here" said Jackie.

With that, the five friends said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, ending their fun day on a high note.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was going by as usual for the town of Royal Woods. On this day, Lincoln had been afforded an opportunity to hang out with his close friend Ronnie Anne as well as a few others including Carol, Whitney, Dana, Jackie, Carlotta, Beatrix, and Girl Jordan. As the day had been painfully boring for the entire group, it was at Lincoln's suggestion that they take a walk through the forest, something everyone was on board with. The sun was shining bright, the birds were chirping cheerfully and the weather was perfect for a walk.

"We should really do this more often," Girl Jordan said to Beatrix.

"I know, right," Beatrix replied. "I don't usually get a chance to do stuff like this"

"It's too bad Mandee couldn't join us today" Carol said to Jackie.

"Yeah, she really would've enjoyed this" Jackie said.

"I have to admit Lincoln, you had the right idea to come out here" Whitney said.

"Indeed," Dana said, nodding her head. "It's so beautiful and peaceful. Ooh, I just wish this day would last forever."

"Well, I don't mean to toot my own horn or anything..." Lincoln said with Ronnie Anne playfully punching him in the shoulder before he could get too cocky.

Everyone was enjoying themselves when they suddenly heard grunting in the distance. This caught them off guard so they decided to check out the source.

As they followed the source of the grunt, Carol nervously asked "A-Are you sure we be following after this strange sound? I mean this seems like the perfect setup for a horror movie."

"Calm down" Ronnie Anne told her. "I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about"

The grunting grew louder, causing the group to momentarily pause. "Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of" Lincoln said encouraging everyone to continue onwards.

After a few minutes, the group reached the source of the grunting and found what appeared to be the ginormous backside of an extremely overweight teenage girl stuck in a small cave. None of them knew what to do as they simply stared in awe as the grunting grew louder and louder. With all of them thinking the same thing, they all placed their finger to their noses and declared "1 2 3, not it!" to determine who would approach the person. Unfortunately for Jordan, she was a bit slower than everyone else and thus was tasked with approaching her. Jordan slowly approached the girl before cautiously poking her butt to get her attention.

"Whoa!" was the immediate response as the girl instinctively kicked her legs. "Is somebody there?"

"Yeah, there are 9 of us here" Carlotta said. "Are you okay, do you need help?"

"I could use a hand, yes" The girl said. "I'm kinda stuck in here."

"Well don't worry," Jackie said. "We're going to get you out of there"

Everyone gathered around and grabbed ahold of the girl's legs. "Alright, on the count of 3, we pull. One... Two... Three!" Lincoln ssaid

Everyone began tugging at the girl's legs with all of their strength. It took quite a bit of effort, but eventually they managed to pull the girl out of the cave. Unfortunately, that came at the cost of the girl falling on top of Ronnie Anne and Renee, knocking the wind out of the two as this girl was incredibly hefty and huge.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" The girl said as she got off of the two girls, giving everyone the chance to get a good look at her and gawk at how fat she was. She wore a bright red T-shirt, orange leggings and her hair was blonde and tied in a braided ponytail "Thanks for helping me out of there. My name's Jessie."

"Jessie, huh?" Carol asked. "What're you doing out here all alone?"

"Well... I was walking through the woods with my family," Jessie explained. "But when it came time for us to leave, they left me behind because I was too big to fit in our car."

"That's pretty messed up" Ronnie Anne observed.

"That's not all," Jessie said. "I don't have anywhere to stay now because my family locked me out of own home"

"That's terrible" Lincoln said, flashing back to the time when his own family locked him out when they thought he was bad luck. Suddenly he had an idea. "Maybe there's something I can do to help"

"What's that?" Jessie asked.

"You could come stay with me," Lincoln said. "Although there is one problem..."

"What's the problem?" Dana asked.

"My family" Lincoln answered. "I don't think I'll be able to hide her from my entire family."

"Then let us help with that" Dana offered.

"Yeah, we can totally help you hide Jessie from your family" Jordan said. "At least, until it's safe for her to go. What do you say girls?"

The girls all nodded their heads in agreement and Lincoln said "Alright then, it's decided. Jessie, you're coming home with me"

Lincoln lead the way to his house with Jessie and the girls following close behind. Lincoln was still trying to think of exactly how he was going to be able to hide Jessie away from the rest of his family. It was no doubt going to be a humongous task, no pun intended. As Jessie thanked him profusely for his help, the two were unaware of the rest of the girls' chatter behind him.

"So is no one else going to talk about how fat this girl is?" Renee asked in a hush whisper.

"Thank goodness someone else said it," Beatrix whispered back. "I thought I was the only one."

"Jessie's a big girl, there's no denying that," Carlotta said. "But that's no reason to make fun of her."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't help myself," Dana whispered. "The girl's so big, she probably has her own gravitational orbit."

"I wonder what she ate to get that fat in the first place" Whitney said.

"And here I was thinking that I'd never meet someone as big as Eric" Jackie whispered.

"Who?" Dana asked.

"Eric is a new friend we made a couple weeks ago," Ronnie Anne explained. "Eric was on the heavy side as well, but compared to Jessie, he was a stringbean in terms of size"

After a few minutes, the group arrived at the Loud residence.

"Wow, this place has quite the structure," Jessie said, marveling at the house.

"Not only that, but it has plenty of convenient hiding places," Lincoln said. "Now, let's get you inside before..."

Before Lincoln could finish that sentence, he heard the sound of his family approaching the front door from the inside. "Oh no" he whispered as he looked around desperately for a place to hide Jessie. It was then that he spotted a crawl space underneath the porch and directed Jessie to hide there. Ronnie Anne crawled in first, followed closely by Jessie, whose super plump gut ended up getting her stuck.

"C'mon Jessie, you've gotta keep moving" Girl Jordan told her.

"I'm trying, but I can't" Jessie replied. "I'm stuck"

Growing slightly annoyed, Jordan started pushing Jessie inside, telling her "Try to suck it in"

Jordan first pushed with back, straining to push Jessie through the opening. When that failed to work, Jordan repeatedly kicked her in the butt to trying forcing her through.

"I-I, I can't" Jessie said, prompting Ronnie Anne to panic slightly and start trying to pull her inside.

As the gang heard the door open, the group jumped into action and used their bodies to hide Jessie from view.

"H-Hey!" Lincoln greeted his family. "What's going on"

"We're going out for the weekend," Rita explained. "But since Vanzilla's been having problems, we've decided to take a camper van instead"

"Sounds interesting" Lincoln said with a half smile.

The two talked for a few minutes before the Loud family departed, leaving them to try and pull Jessie from the opening.

"Alright, the coast is clear" Girl Jordan said while she pulled and Ronnie Anne pushed to get Jessie out of the crawl space.

After a bit of struggling, the group finally managed to pull Jessie from the crawl space. They then made their way inside the Loud House one by one until the only ones left were Girl Jordan, Renee, and Jessie. That proved to be a problem as Jessie immediately got stuck in the doorway, her flesh taking up the entire frame. That prompted Ronnie Anne and Renee to push with their backs in an effort to get her through the door. After a few minutes, they succeeded with Jessie coming through the door with a boom.

"So... Jessie, your size... Does it ever?" Carol started to ask, not having the will to complete the question.

"Has your size always been an issue?" Carlotta came out and asked.

"Oh big time" Jessie said. "I get stuck in every normal sized doorway I try to go through. Even when I try to slow down my eating, I still just get bigger. In fact it's the reason my family left me behind..."

"Come on Jessie, get in there!" Jessie's sister yelled as Jessie crawled through the side door in an attempt to get into the car.

"I'm trying but i can't" Jessie said, prompting her sister to try pushing her in. When even that failed to work, Jessie's parents instead pulled her aside, got in the car and locked the door.

"We're sorry, Jessie, but you're just too big for us to handle anymore!" Jessie's father said before he and the rest of the family drove off, leaving Jessie behind.

"And after that, I just wandered around until you guys found me" Jessie said.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, but your family are some seriously messed up people" Carlotta said.

"But don't worry about them," Beatrix said. "You're our friend and we'll love you no matter how big you are"

Well now that we've gotten that taken care of, we've got another dilemma," Lincoln said.

"What's that?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"It's the attic," Lincoln said. "My parents want me to clean it while they're away. The only problem is I'm too worn out to do anything right now."

"Don't worry about that," Ronnie Anne said. "We can go ahead and clean the attic for you"

"Really?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course" Renee said. "It's no problem."

"I wanna help too," Jessie said. "It's the least I could do after all you've done to help me"

"C'mon, let's not waste any time" Ronnie Anne said, leading the girls upstairs.

With those three focused on cleaning the attic, Lincoln say down on the couch, with Carol and Whitney each sitting to his side.

"You know Lincoln, that was really sweet of you to offer to let Jessie stay with you.

"It was honestly a adorable Whitney said.

"Well, you know me, always going above and beyond for others" Lincoln agreed, fluffing Whitney's hair.

Upstairs, Ronnie Anne and Renee opened up the attic door, allowing the ladder to come down. Jessie began climbing first and got herself wedged in the opening halfway through.

"Um… Ronnie Anne, Renee! I could use some help!" Jessie called. "I'm a little stuck!"

"Hold on, we'll get you out," Renee said.

The two began lifting with their backs trying to get Jessie up and through the opening. They struggled significantly with the task, breaking more than a sweat in the process.

"And here I was thinking Eric was bad," Renee said with a grunt.

"I hate to admit it, but I'd rather be dealing with Eric right now" Ronnie Anne said.

"Seriously, how does a person get this big?" Renee asked.

"I don't know, but one thing's for certain," Ronnie Anne said. "We're going to be feeling this in the morning."

"I wonder how long we'll be able to look after her" Renee said. "Her fatness isn't exactly going to make it easy."

"Just imagine what would happen if she were to get fatter" Ronnie Anne pondered.

Jessie quickly made her way to the kitchen, with the others following close behind. Once she was in the kitchen, Jessie opened up the fridge and began chowing down on whatever tasty food she could find.

"This may be cause for concern," Ronnie Anne said.

"Why?" Carol asked.

"Well, you see how much she's eating and we already know how much trouble she has getting through doorways" Renee said. "We don't need her getting any bigger."

"Oh come on, it can't be that big of a problem" Dana said.

"Yeah, that's just the way she is" Whitney said.

While the others were talking, Ronnie Anne took a quick glance into the kitchen where Jessie was gorging herself. "With the rate at which she's eating, she'll get bigger any minute"

"Say, Carol, how were you able to make your hair point in a certain direction?" Jordan asked, looking at Carol's hair.

"Oh this?" Carol played coy. "It just takes some conditioner and voila!"

"Hey, how come you didn't ask about my hair?" Beatrix asked jealously. "My hair is long and luxorious too!"

"Chillax Beatrix, I was just asking a question," Jordan tried calming her down. "It's no big deal."

"Yeah, whatever" Beatrix said. "I thought you guys might like to know about a warehouse near where we found Jessie, I think we should go check it out"

"Why?" Girl Jordan asked.

"Because it would give us something to do on this otherwise boring day" Beatrix said. "So what do you say?"

"I'm down" Lincoln said. "We just gotta lock up the house before we leave."

Hey, what were you guys talking about?" Jessie asked as she emerged from the kitchen.

"We were talking about exploring this warehouse near where we found you" Beatrix explained. "Wanna tag along?"

"Boy would I" Jessie said excitedly with a squeal before she tried scampering through the door. As to be expected she once again found herself stuck in the door frame, this time much tighter than before.

"I'm on it" Ronnie Anne said with a sigh, moving over to help her.

"Here, let me give you a hand," Beatrix said, going to help Ronnie Anne.

The two struggled and pushed with all of their might, but Jessie seemed firmly stuck. Trying to get her out seemed like a hopeless endeavor.

"You know, Jessie, it probably wasn't a good idea for you to eat so much earlier" Beatrix told.

"I know, but I was just so hungry" Jessie said.

Eventually, they managed to squeeze her out, but not without causing some slight damage to the door frame. It was only once everyone was outside that Lincoln realized something.

"So how are we going to get there?" He asked. "Mom said Vanzilla's broken and it's a pretty far walk for us to make"

"Don't you worry about that" Carol said. "I know a thing or two about fixing cars"

"Me too" Renee said.

"As do I" Beatrix added. "With the three of us working together, we'll have your little van up and running in no time."

After about an hour of working on Vanzilla, the van was up and running in working condition. Lincoln was the first to climb inside with Jessie trying to follow. Predictably, she was too big to fit and got stuck trying to crawl through the side door. That left her with her ginormous butt sticking out while she wiggled around struggling.

"Not this stuff again" Beatrix sighed as she moved in to try and force Jessie into vanzilla. She pushed up against Jessie's butt with her back, trying to help Jessi get in. She struggled for several minutes before slouching over in defeat. "Ugh, this is pointless!"

Incredibly frustrated, Beatrix tried closing the side door against Jessie's butt, but the latter's backside was too big. Finally, with one hard shove, Beatrix was able to shut the door with the other girls piling into Vanzilla.

Okay, maybe we should've taken more time to think this through" Ronnie Anne said as the girls were all squished up together thanks to Jessie's fatness.

"It's so tight in here," Beatrix complained. "I don't even have room to move my arms"

"Hey, Jessie, do you think you could move over a little?" Jackie asked.

"I wish I could, but there's not enough room" Jessie said. Still, she tried moving back a little but her butt ended up squishing against Girl Jordan.

"Ew! Gross!" Girl Jordan said, pushing away Jessie's butt.

"Just try to hang on, we're almost there" Whitney said from the driver's seat.

Finally the group arrived at the forest and began filing out of vanzilla one by one. Of course, Jessie got stuck again, prompting Renee and Girl Jordan to come to her aid.

"I'm getting real sick of having to do this" Girl Jordan said.

"When this is all said and done, we are definitely putting you on a diet" Renee said to Jessie as she and Jordan struggled to push her out of the van. When they eventually shoved her out of vehicle, they stumbled across the cave they found Jessie in the previous day.

"Is it me or is that opening smaller than it was yesterday?" Jessie asked.

"More like you just got bigger" Renee said under her breath.

"Look, I think we're coming close" Beatrix said, pointing to some trees up ahead.

Spotting the warehouse nearby, Lincoln and the girls all headed towards it. As they did so, they noticed a few dark clouds rolling in.

"That's not a good sign" Carlotta said. "We may want to get inside before the storm breaks."

The group rushed to the warehouse and found that the front door was locked, causing a dilemma.

"Great, now how are we going to get inside?" Lincoln asked.

"I think I have a solution" Renee said, spotting a small pipe on the ground. "Step aside and let me handle this" Renee then used the pipe to break down the door. "And voila!"

Jessie tried entering the warehouse first and predictably, got stuck in the doorway.

"I'm on it" Girl Jordan said before she tried pushing against Jessie. "All it takes is a few good shoves and..." Jordan said as she gave Jessie several hard shoves. Finally, she managed to break through and push Jessie through the door. "There we go!"

"Hey, I recognize this place" Jessie said as she and the others took a look around.

"You do?" Carol asked.

Jessie nodded and said "Yeah. This is the same warehouse my family and I would explore every spring/summer. I'd get stuck in that doorway every single time."

/"Well, here we are" Jessie's Mom announced proudly. "Come on, let's take a look around!"

"This should be fun" said Jessie's little sister, following behind Jessie's mom and Jessie herself. Unfortunately for her, Jessie got stuck in the doorway.

"Um... Guys, a little help here" Jessie said.

"Ugh , not again" Jessie's dad groaned. "I swear this happens with every door."

Don't worry, I've got it," Jessie's little sister said, trying to push Jessie to no avail. She strained herself, pushing against Jessie with both her shoulder and her back.

"Do you've got it?" asked the dad.

"I don't know," Jessie's sister said, struggling greatly before finally slouching over in defeat. "I can't do it. Jessie's too fat and her butt is too big to fit through the door."/

"So... Did you ever make it out of there?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, you're family didn't just leave you there, did they?" Whitney asked.

"No," Jessie answered. "I eventually got out of there but it took a heck of a lot of effort" Jessie looked down and said "My sister said we'd be better off using me as a wrecking ball to break the door down than try squeezing me through it again." Jessie then spotted an entire pile of fruit on a shelf against the wall and proclaimed "Lunch time!" before rushing over to the fruit and stuffing her face with them.

While Jessie was busy eating, Beatrix sneaked over and lifted Jessie's butt to inspect if she was getting ay larger. Much to her surprise, Jessie was getting bigger. "Yo, you were right, this girl is getting bigger with every bite she takes" She whispered to Ronnie Anne.

"That's disturbing" Ronnie Anne commented, concerned for Jessie's health.

Outside, the gang could hear a storm tearing down with lightning strikes lighting up the sky and thunder roaring through the sky.

"Well... Looks like we're going to be here a while" Lincoln said in response to the storm.

The storm raged on for what seemed like hours, producing pounding rain and heavy winds. Predictably, it didn't take long for our protagonists to become bored out of their skulls.

"Great, now what are we supposed to do?" Lincoln asked as he and the girls sat around, waiting for the storm to come to an end.

Meanwhile, Jessie was lying on her back, completely full after eating all that fruit. Carol walked over to her and felt along her stomach, trying to get a grasp on how big she was.

"I know we've discussed her size before, but I just can't get over it" Carol said. "How did her mother even give birth to someone so big? I almost feel sorry for her."

A sudden flash of lightning lit up the sky accompanied by a loud thunderclap, startling our protagonists into a few moments of silence and awkward laughter. No one spoke for a few moments until a pungent smell permeated the air.

"Hey, does anyone else smell that?" Girl Jordan asked, taking a couple of sniffs. "It smells like something's burning."

Everyone else smelled the air and soon picked up on the burning smell as well. They all turned and saw that the last lightning strike had lit the back of the warehouse aflame. This resulted in some mild panic.

"Quick, everyone outside before we get burned to a crisp" Carol directed everyone.

Jessie quickly passed the remaining fruit to Carlotta and made a break for the door. Unfortunately for everyone else, she once again got stuck in the door frame. She struggled for a few seconds before she looked up and noticed something.

"Well, would you look at that, it stopped raining," Jessie said before she felt someone pushing hard against her butt.

"That's great, but if you don't mind, we'd like to get out of here!" Beatrix said, pushing harder than ever against Jessie, but making no progress, prompting Beatrix to start panicking. "No no no! This cannot be happening! I am not about to die because of a fat girl who can't fit through the door!"

"Trapped in a burning building with the possibility of burning alive thanks to an overweight teenager, why does this feel like deju vu?" Renee commented calmly.

"We're not dying here today!" Jordan said before taking a running head start and ramming forcefully into Jessie, finally getting her through the door.

"Quick, let's get to the van!" Whitney said, as she and the others ran through the forest. While they ran, the group had to take extra caution in order to dodge a few lightning strikes. Once they reached Vanzilla, Carol and Whitney climbed in first, followed by Jessie, who once again got stuck.

Carol and Whitney tried pulling her in to no avail, forcing Beatrix to try shoving her inside. "I swear, this girl is going to be the death of us" She said.

Beatrix continued pushing against Jessie, but in the process, sank deeper into her butt flesh, squicking her out. Eventually Jessie was pushed inside and the others quickly filed inside Vanzilla. Once again, everyone found themselves tightly packed together.

"Well this is comfortable" Carlotta said sarcastically.

"I can hardly move" said Dana.

"It feels like I'm being crushed" Girl Jordan said, fidgeting around uncomfortably.

"Just try to hang on guys, we'll be home soon" Whitney said, driving back to the Loud residence.

"Listen, I want to seriously apologize for putting you guys in danger back there" Jessie apologized. "Understand that that wasn't my intention."

"It's okay," Carol said. "We understand completely"

"Yeah, these things happen sometimes" Beatrix added.

"But if I wasn't so big, there wouldn't have been a problem" Jessie said.

"Don't worry about it, you are who you are" Carol told her.

"Uh oh" Lincoln said, hearing the family camper pulling up in the driveway. "My family's back, we've got to get moving"

"We're on it" Ronnie Anne said, directing Jessie to the back door so that they could sneak her out unnoticed.

Jessie tried squeezing through the door, but got stuck in the door way one last time.

"Uh oh, not again" Jessie said as she struggled trying to get out.

"Just try to hang on, we'll get you out in a minute" Girl Jordan said as she and Beatrix instantly got down to trying to force her out.

"Hurry it up, guys!" Lincoln shouted as he saw his family draw closer.

"We're trying" Jordan said before she and Beatrix finally got Jessie out the door with one final shove.

"Thank you guys so much for your help!" Jessie said as she waved goodbye. "I'll never forget you!"


End file.
